I'll sing for you
by Miko no iki
Summary: Mimi loves singing, what if she meets Matt at Manhattan School of Music? what will happen? full summary inside! Couples: ?


I don't own Digimon

Couples: Not telling

Summary: Mimi wants to go to Manhattan School of music in NYC. But her father won't allow her to go. What happens when Mimi gets in to a car accident with her mother and her mother loses her life during the accident. Will Mimi loose her courage to go to the Manhattan School of music or will she go?

Characters:

Mimi Tachikawa- 17 1/2

Instrument: Singing

Matt Ishida- 18

Instrument: Guitar

Tai Kamiya- 18

Instrument: Bass/drums

Sora Takenouchi- 18

Instrument: Singing

Yolei Inoue- 18

Instrument: Piano

Izzy Izumi- 18

Instrument- D.J

Kari Kamiya- 16

Instrument: none

TK Ishida- 16

Instrument: none

My characters:

Kira Himura- 18

Instrument: Dance

Zack Tachikawa- 20

Instrument: none

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

(Changing scenes)

Flashback>

/Singing/

Chapter 1

The accident

A beautiful seventeen year old girl with light brown hair and hazel brown eyes named Mimi Tachikawa was standing on stage in church holding a microphone ready to sing her solo.

/Solo: We come to you with a heart of thanks

All: For your love

Solo: To be a living sacrifice

All: Brought with love

Solo: We come to you with a heart of thanks

All: For your love

Solo: An offering of all we are

All: Brought with love

Chorus

All: All creation looks to you,

All provision comes from you,

In every sunrise, hope shines through,

For your mercy, we thank you

Solo: We come to you with a song of praise

All: For your love

Solo: The music of our soul's delight

All: Brought with love

Solo: We come to you with a song of praise

All: For your love

Solo: Sounds of joy and gratefulness

All: Brought with love

Chorus

All: All creation looks to you,

All provision comes from you,

In every sunrise, hope shines through,

For your mercy we thank you/

She bowed and walked off stage as the audience clapped.

(Later)

After church Mimi Tachikawa was outside waiting patiently for her family. Her parents were talking to some friends while her brother was video taping choir members.

"Good job Mimi, you were fantastic!" said an old woman that was walking by.

"You were wonderful Mimi!" said a man that was walking.

"Thank you" said Mimi with a smile. She didn't notice her brother coming up to holding his camera video taping her.

"And here is the greatest singer I ever known Mimi Tachikawa!" said Zack video taping Mimi. Mimi rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Shut up Zack!" said Mimi in embarrassment.

"So what are you going to do next?" asked Zack holding the camera.

"I'm hoping on going to America after I graduate stupid" said Mimi laughing.

"So when are you going to tell dad?" asked Zack putting away his camera.

"After I graduate" said Mimi as a frowned formed on her face.

"Oh…I see" said Zack he walked up to her and patted her shoulder, "don't worry, I'm sure dad will let you go look at me he let me go to a college out of town"

"Yeah 'out of town' but not 'out of country'" said Mimi still with the frown on her face. Zack's eyes were filled with concern.

"Hey what about if I talk to mom about it, okay?" said Zack.

"Thanks" said Mimi and gave him a hug.

(After graduation)

Teenagers were running everywhere. The seniors were so happy that they finally finished highschool that they threw their hats in the air.

"Mimi!" yelled a voice. Mimi turned around and saw her family running towards her. She smiled and ran towards them.

"Mom, Dad, Zack" said Mimi and gave them a hug.

"Congratulations honey!" cried her mom with tears.

"That's my girl!" said Zack and patted her head.

"My little girl is all grown up" said her dad. They all laughed.

"Well we better get home" said Mrs. Tachikawa.

(Tachikawa Residence)

Mimi and her family and her best friend Claire Daidoji's family were having a barbecue in her backyard. Everybody was having fun. Mr. Tachikawa was cooking some burgers. Mrs. Tachikawa was talking to Claire's parents. Mimi and Claire were chatting about school and boys. And Zack was video taping everything.

"Hey girls!" said Zack as he video taped Mimi and Claire. Mimi was wearing a baby blue tank top and dark blue jeans with white tennis shoes. Claire had long blonde hair and green eyes she was wearing a green long sleeve shirt and white pants.

"What do you want Zack?" asked Mimi.

"Nothing, I'm just video taping you guys" said Zack grinning.

"Do you take that thing everywhere?" asked Mimi and giggled with Claire.

"No, I just like video taping my spoiled little sister" said Zack and grinned.

"Hey" said Mimi and whacked Zack on the head. They all laughed.

"Hey kids! Who wants burgers?" asked Mr. Tachikawa from the grill. Mimi, Zack and Claire ran to the table. The burgers were on the table. There were also baby back ribs, potato salad that her mom made, corn on a cob, and Claire's mom special salad.

The food was great. Zack kept on filling his plate while Mimi, Claire, Mrs. Tachikawa, and Mrs. Daidoji were laughing at how he was acting like a pig. Later Zack raised his cup and stood up catching everybody's attention.

"Everybody I believe that Mimi has an announcement to make" said Zack. Mimi blushed and whacked him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Well…um…I just want to say thank you guys for being so supported about me and Claire graduating from high school and…that…I…will be going to……Manhattan's School of Music in New York City" said Mimi smiling nervously. Everybody was happy for her except Mr. Tachikawa he was enraged.

"NO you won't young lady! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" yelled Mr. Tachikawa standing up from his chair.

"Honey please, calm down" said Mrs. Tachikawa trying to calm her husband down.

"CALM DOWN!? WHAT do you MEAN CALM DOWN!? Our daughter wants to leave to another country and what's worse she wants to go to New York!" yelled Mr. Tachikawa.

"Dad, Manhattan School of Music is a great college for talented people and it's one the best colleges in America (A/N: Just to tell you Manhattan School of Music is a real college but I don't know if it's one of the best colleges in America……so go with the flow)" said Mimi to her father calmly.

"No! I don't care if it's one of the best colleges in America! YOU CANNOT GO!" yelled Mr. Tachikawa.

"Honey, can't you see she is happy? And they already accepted her" said Mrs. Tachikawa.

"WHAT do YOU MEAN 'ACCEPTED HER' DID you ALREADY KNOW ABOUT ALL OF THIS!?" yelled Mr. Tachikawa.

"Yes I did and I'm proud of her!" said Mrs. Tachikawa.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT OUR BABY GIRL TO LEAVE US!" yelled Mr. Tachikawa.

"We have to let her grow up Charles" (A/N: I don't know Mimi's dad real name so sue me) said Mrs. Tachikawa. Mimi couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! I can't take this anymore!" yelled Mimi and ran inside.

"Mimi!" said Zack and Claire at the same time and ran after her.

(Night)

Mimi was in her room brushing her beautiful light brown hair in the bedroom.

"Mimi can I come in?" asked Mrs. Tachikawa from the door frame.

"Sure Mom" said Mimi. Mrs. Tachikawa walked in and sat on the bed.

"Mimi, I'm sorry about what happened today" said Mrs. Tachikawa.

"Its okay mom" said Mimi with a smile.

"Mimi I got you something" said Mrs. Tachikawa and reached in her robe and brought out three small blue papers. Mimi's eyes widened as she saw what it was.

"Three tickets to Simple Plan!" screamed Mimi.

"Yes" said Mrs. Tachikawa smiling.

"I-I can't believe it mom thank you!" said Mimi and hugged her, "but who else is coming?"

"Your brother, now hurry up and get ready, your father went out tonight" said Mrs. Tachikawa and left the room.

Mimi got up and went through the closet. She got out a pink sleeveless shirt and a black miniskirt with black platforms.

When she was done getting ready her hair was tied into a ponytail with two long bangs falling down her face. She ran down stairs and saw her mom. Her mom looked beautiful her honey colored hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing a red sleeveless dress and pumps.

"Tell me who are you and what have done to my mother" said Mimi. They laughed.

"Be quiet honey!" said Mrs. Tachikawa, "now let's go your brother is waiting outside"

They walked outside and saw Zack wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans standing next to the car.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Zack as he got in the car.

"We were just getting ready" said Mimi from the backseat.

(Hospital)

Mimi opened her eyes to see herself in a hospital room. She looked around and saw her father sleeping in a chair next to her. Then she saw Zack in the bed next to her wounded and asleep. Then the events of the other night came back to her.

Flashback>

After the concert Mimi, Zack, and Mrs. Tachikawa were on their way home and singing the CD they got at the concert.

/Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life/

After the song ended they all laughed.

"Mom that was so much fun!" said Mimi.

"I can't believe they allowed us to go on stage!" said Zack.

"I know I actually met Simple Plan!" said Mimi.

"You kids sound like you had fun!" said Mrs. Tachikawa in the driver's seat.

"We did!" exclaimed the two at the same time.

"Well I'm glad you guys did!" said Mrs. Tachikawa smiling. She took a turn and Zack's and Mimi's eyes widened in horror.

"Mom look out!" cried Mimi and Zack at the same time in horror. Mrs. Tachikawa looked and saw a truck head right for them. Mrs. Tachikawa's smile faded away and she tried to turn but the truck hit them in the driver's seat.

End of flashback>

The memories of that night made her shiver. Suddenly her father woke up. He turned to Mimi and saw her up he smiled but not a happy smile and not a sad smile. There was no emotion in his eyes. You could tell he was crying.

"Daddy……" said Mimi in a whisper she could barely talk.

"Princess…" said Mr. Tachikawa and ran to her side.

"Daddy…what happened?" she asked even though she already knew.

"Princess…you, Zack and your mother got in to a car accident" said Mr. Tachikawa.

"WH-where is mom?" asked Mimi in a whisper. Mr. Tachikawa's eyes sadden and he frowned.

"Princess…your mother got hit in the head during the accident, she was badly injured" said Mr. Tachikawa a sad tone.

"WH-what are you saying?" asked Mimi. Mr. Tachikawa looked at her with a blank face.

"Princess…your mother is dead" said Mr. Tachikawa. Mimi's eyes widened in horror as tears started to come out.

"No…no…no" she whispered as tears came straight out. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Mr. Tachikawa hugged Mimi carefully and sobbed with her.

(Mrs. Tachikawa's funeral)

It was a cloudy day. Everybody was there, the Daidoji's were there, old friends were there, and the whole family was there. Mimi hasn't smiled since she was in the hospital no one has.

Mimi looked at the coffin which her mother's body laid in. She turned away. She stopped crying, but she couldn't smile and her face was always blank.

(A week later)

Zack walked in to Mimi's room his face full of concerned. Mimi was on her bed sitting looking at a picture of their mother holding flowers.

"Mimi I know you're upset but you have to get over this, I'm not saying to forget about mom, I'm just saying think about mom do you think she would want you to not smile? You don't even talk anymore" said Zack as he sat next to her on her bed.

Mimi looked at him her face full of tears. She put her face in his chest and sobbed.

"Oh Zack! I can't live without Mom! I-I just can't!" cried Mimi in Zack's chest. Zack put his arm around her and patted her back.

"I know Mimi but you have to let it go! I know you miss Mom, all of us miss her, but do you think Mom would want you to be scared and sad all your life?" said Zack. Mimi paused for a while and looked up at Zack. Her eyes were full of tears and her face was pale.

"I'm sorry Zack, but I just miss her so much! And I can't help the feeling that it was all MY fault!" said Mimi. And she started crying in his chest again.

"Mimi, it's not your fault. It's nobody's fault! I know its hard! And this still kills me inside that Mom died, but we're just going to have to accept it!" said Zack looking at the ground holding back tears. Mimi stopped sobbing and there was a short silence.

"Your right Zack, I have to accept, and that its no one fault" said Mimi sitting next to Zack looking at the floor.

"So…what are you going to do now?" asked Zack hoping on changing the subject.

"I don't know, I think I might just stay here. Maybe even go to collage around here somewhere." Said Mimi but her voice had no emotion to it. Zack looked at her eyes full sadness.

"Is that what you really want to do?" asked Zack.

"I don't know" said Mimi.

"What about The Manhattan School of Music?" asked Zack. Mimi looked at him with sad and unsure eyes.

"I don't think I could handle it" said Mimi. Zack put his arms around her.

"Mimi, I know how you feel its tough, but you have go through life. It's tough when someone you love so much dies, but think about how Mom will feel, Mimi, she would want you to follow your heart and your dreams" said Zack. Mimi stood silence for a while.

"You think Dad would let me go?" asked Mimi managing to make a weak smile.

"That's my girl" said Zack messing up her hair.

'Just maybe this could help me' thought Mimi.

(Night)

The Tachikawa family was sitting at the dinning table quietly eating Chinese take-out.

"So Dad, how was work?" asked Zack trying to start a conversation.

"The usual" said Mr. Tachikawa while eating his noodles. Zack nudged Mimi.

"Mimi ask him" he whispered loud enough for Mr. Tachikawa to here.

"Ask me what?" Mr. Tachikawa asked looking at the both of them.

"Umm…Dad I know you didn't like the idea of me going to Manhattan School of Music, but Dad…I…….I really want to go…so please?" said Mimi looking at ground. Mr. Tachikawa stood silent for a while.

"Ok" he finally said, "but you have to call me at least every week! And if you need anything just call me any time! Even if its in the middle of the night!"

Mimi's face lit up for the first time since the accident. She jumped up and hugged her father.

"Oh thank you Dad!" cried Mimi.

"So when do you have to go there?" asked Mr. Tachikawa.

"Class starts in August!" she said.

A/N: That's all for now! please R&R!:)


End file.
